Superman
* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Hyena's henchmen * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ( ) ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = 1997: Turning Points | Synopsis2 = Bruce Wayne Jr. is ready and prepared to hand over the mantle of Batman to his adopted son Clark, who was serving as his partner Robin, as he is about to leave Gotham City in order to find his "father's killer". However, Clark has a surprise of his own for Bruce Jr. -- a new identity that he has chosen for himself called Knight-Wing as well as a new costume. While Bruce Jr. likes both the name and costume, he can only wonder why Clark would reject taking the Batman mantle. Clark answers that he knew from his adoptive father's private conversations with his mother that only a true-blooded Wayne could ever become a Batman. Despite knowing he was only an adopted son, Clark still tells Bruce Jr. that he was the best father he could ever wish for. In the White House in Washington, D.C., President Barbara Gordon is keeping both Alan Scott as well as Hal and Carol Jordan under protective custody while Kyle Rayner, Alan's successor as Green Lantern, along with the Flash and Black-Hawk track down Sinestro's whereabouts in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. The villain with his yellow power ring has slain most of the Green Lantern Corps, and is now ready to do the same with Earth's Green Lantern. As the three heroes' search in the Rockies turns up nothing, Sinestro appears from out of nowhere to defeat them easily. In Gotham City, Knight-Wing is testing out the hover abilities of the new Batmobile when he sees an explosive discharge of energy blasts up ahead. It is Ransak, a high-tech armored mechanoid that was operated by Douglas Mason the last time Clark as Robin tangled with it. However, as Clark finds out while dodging the robot's energy blasts, it is not Douglas who is operating it, as he is still in prison. Rather, it is his daughter Amanda, who seems to be operating Ransak as if she was a kid playing with a new toy, who was no more than twelve when her father was sent to prison. During the struggle, Superman watches from within the Phantom Zone, being taunted by the Kryptonian inmates already in there about his "misplaced faith" in the "aliens" he has chosen to live among and even protect. As Ransak is about to deliver the killing blow on Knight-Wing, she is distracted by the phantom appearance of Superman, which gives Clark enough time to short out Ransak's systems with live power cables, rendering Amanda unconscious. In Washington, D.C., things take a turn for the worse: Sinestro has followed Kyle, seriously injured from his confrontation with the villain, all the way to the White House, where he cries out for Alan to take the ring. Alan, however, is too old and not in the best shape to retake the power ring -- and is easily knocked down by Sinestro's ring. Hal takes up the ring and uses it against Sinestro, who is surprised that an "unskilled novice" like Hal could easily overpower his own ring's energy where other Green Lanterns couldn't. Hal realizes that the real weakness of the Green Lantern's power ring isn't wood (as in the case of Alan's) or yellow objects (as in the case of Kyle's), but rather the limit of the user's will. The Guardians of the Universe realize that Hal now knows this information and offers him the opportunity to become a Green Lantern and to help rebuild the Green Lantern Corps. Carol tells her husband that he's almost seventy years old. Hal knows that the power ring can restore his youth, but whether he chooses to do so or not is not something he would jump into without a lot of thought. Back in the Phantom Zone, the other inmates are amazed of how Superman was able to make contact with the universe beyond, as none of them were able to do. Superman simply answers that it was all a matter of will, a power that he has been honing to the maximum all through his life, and while it only lasted for an instant, sometimes an instant is all it takes. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * , appearing as a phantom Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * , appearing as a phantom * , appearing as a phantom * * * , appearing as a phantom Other Characters: * Locations: * ( ) ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Mei-Lai is referred to as Mei-Lei throughout the story "To Hunt The Hunter". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}